<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kneel to the Queen by SerArthurHeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840608">Kneel to the Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerArthurHeath/pseuds/SerArthurHeath'>SerArthurHeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choices: alternate Choices [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen B (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, Dom/sub, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Polyamory, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:52:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerArthurHeath/pseuds/SerArthurHeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea Hughes can't stop thinking about Poppy after their tryst despite everything between them. She feels utterly dominated by her, so she decides to turn the tables. </p><p>There are new stakes in the competition to be Belvoire's Queen B - the competitors' sexual roles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poppy Min-Sinclair/Main Character (Queen B), Professor Kingsley/Main Character (Queen B), Zoey Wade/Main Character (Queen B)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Choices: alternate Choices [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning; there's no rape,nor even dubcon, I think, here, but it's close to the latter, and there might be some humiliation.</p><p>This is set to be a short, lemony, three chapter work but I may add sequels continuing the "story".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been months ago when it had happened. When these wheels were set in motion. Bea had been at this insidious, contagious college for a weeks, made some friends, made some enemies, "broadened her horizons". I mean, if she had written a to-do list of stuff to get done in the first year of school, she would have basically completed it already, with multiple checks next to "fuck a sexy professor". But, for better or for worse, the most central aspect of her existence at Belvoire wasn't Professor Ina "my entire class, male or female, have to sit with their books on their laps" Kingsley, the woman she acted as TA for and made interesting by teasing her until she cracked and they had glorious sex in her office, followed by an equally adorable and tiresome stage of self-flagellation and the poor woman trying as hard as she could to keep things "appropriate"; it wasn't the classes themselves (Bea was a smarty, this shit wasn't hard); it wasn't  the fancy clothes and the fancy cafes and the fancy bars; it wasn't the gorgeous girl she shared a room (and sometimes a bed - hey, sex is empowering, and she made it clear that she wasn't tying herself down to one person. She was a good person, and she cared about them all, and hated the way this amoral place encouraged ignoring anyone else's feelings, but sex was sex and monogamy was so 20th Century) with, Zoe Wade. It wasn't even the atmosphere of decadent, backstabbing, irresponsible opulence, or the general student body who drove that atmosphere and based their lives on it. It wasn't even "the T" and its feudalistic, changing-but-oh-so-rigid rankings, the ones Bea was, for some reason (well, if she were honest with herself, she knew the reason) working so hard, in ways she didn't like herself for stooping to, to play along with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, it was the girl at the top of those rankings. The one who encapsulated everything she loathed about this place, but everything she couldn't help but be fascinated and honestly viscerally attracted by about the place. Poppy. Sinclair. Min.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bitch had consumed Bea's mind from the start, ever since she had tried to verbally destroy her and discovered to her well-hidden dismay that Belvoire's newest student might be from (very) new money, humble beginnings and the most rural of rural America, but she was feisty, smart and eloquent with a quick wit and a caustic tongue, and Poppy had come off second, third and last best in that confrontation. She had discovered that Poppy basically kept this system running, was always top dog. Queen B they called her. Well, for the good of the school and for petty revenge too, Bea had decided to ensure, with Zoe's help, that there was a new Queen in town by the end of the year. Queen Bea Hughes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'd made it clear what she was after, and weirdly Poppy, who had reeked of entitled, privileged complacency, had seemed, after initial disbelief, thrilled by the challenge. And they both made each other's lives hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had become obsessed with beating each other, and, Bea had to be honest, obsessed with each other. What had started as unadulterated loathing had become something more complex. She detested a lot of what Poppy was and did, yes, but she found herself admiring aspects of her character in a world that hated strong women. Poppy for her part feigned that Bea was beneath her but seemed to hunt down every opportunity to interact, constantly seeking a rise like a little boy seeking attention from a girl he fancied and he didn't know any better way to woo than by pushing her in the playground. Bea had swiftly started to suspect that Poppy might have a little crush, but no idea of how to react to her own feelings given things weren't going her own way for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was quickly complicated by Bea's own increasing realisation and admission to herself, if nobody else, that she too found Poppy profoundly attractive. Not just her looks, though she would be the first to admit (though not to her face) that Poppy was smoking hot, manufactured with her designer clothing and artful make-up, yes, but the raw ingredients were incredible too. She also found an increasingly, worryingly, enticing vulnerability inside her that needed digging out, and couldn't help but admire her confidence and sheer determination and, sometimes, though it was focussed on her, her shrewd cleverness. She had risen to the top, but she hadn't, for all her advantages in life, started there or even floated there. She had swum up with the aggression and intensity of a drowning man, just from a shallower place (pun intended) than Bea was going to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, Bea tried to always be honest to herself and with herself and so it had taken her, what, 6 days to accept that she would jump her enemy's bones if given the chance. And a little longer to get that chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd been partnered together for a class project, and, whilst she had been dismissive and patronising as always, Poppy had, Bea was sure, been desperately trying to </span>
  <b>impress</b>
  <span> her. Showed her the inner sanctum, the clubhouse, everything she had built up here and everything, implicitly, that she had to offer. All while being an openly offensive bitch, of course. Then Bea had reluctantly been dragged into helping her get some pretty trivial revenge for an unintentional and miniscule slight on her inflated ego by her borderline imbecile lead minion Chloe, which had, despite trying to give Chloe some forewarning, sadly been a success that Poppy had been eager to celebrate. Which they had done, admittedly initially in the overly extravagant, expense-compensating-for-class club. But inevitably it had ended up in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about working in such close proximity to everything impressive but equally awful about Poppy had been utterly uninhibited by alcohol and she hadn't been able to or wanted to say no when Poppy hungrily stripped her in her own private room (who gets a private room in a club?!) and thoroughly topped her. Regardless of it being her nemesis that inflicted it upon her, she hadn't been able to shake the memory and the sheer pleasure pulsing through her as she had been fucked, helpless and pleading for it, legs wide open, completely dominated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teased until she begged for it with the vibrator. Stroked until she'd agreed to give Poppy total control of her body. Then screwed to orgasm after orgasm until she was parched and left only to quench all her thirsts lapping up Poppy's delectable, earthy juices like they were the waters of life. That's how it had been, and the sheer freedom from decision-making and any thought at all had made her get carried away and lap up the scanty approval she received along with the strings of sticky girl-cum, Poppy's obedient little puppy for an hour or two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> To be fair, Bea didn't mind a bit of submission, she could switch it up, but in her head she preferred to be the boss, and especially with someone she definitely didn't want to get any ideas of superiority like her worst enemy. But she hadn't been able to exert herself, hadn't wanted to on a most instinctive level, and some part of her had accepted Poppy's aura of primacy, whether it was purely her demeanour or an acceptance that she was ahead on the only social system that seemed to matter in this School. For now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anyway, it had been spectacular. If Poppy had filmed it (and thankfully Bea was pretty sure she hadn't, she would have shared it by now or used it against her, surely?) then she could have ended her little rebellion weeks ago. Anyone watching it would never ever be able to imagine "Farmsville" Hughes being in charge of the Queen, or in fact doing anything other than calling her a goddess and obeying her every whim as she squealed. It had been that pathetic, but so liberating in a way. In all honesty, if Poppy had released any footage in front of everyone, Bea thought her willpower, a frankly fantastic asset up there with her perfect butt even if she said so herself, would have dissolved away forever and she'd probably have eaten out Poppy's delicious pussy in front of the whole college and formally become her permanent, bushy-tailed little slut. But she hadn't, and though Bea had enjoyed the infrequent dalliances they'd since shared, at her Sorority party and elsewhere, and had accepted, though less totally and with a little fightback, with pleasure the role of the bottom, Bea wanted nothing more now than to utterly turn the tables on her. To put Poppy into exactly the same mental and physical position and then, if the other girl was willing and found she liked it as much as Bea had and as much as Bea was sure she would, to not repeat Poppy's error and to make it a long-term arrangement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> She'd tried to clear her mind of it with sex with Zoe that was sweet and sensual as friends and equals. With sex with Prof Kingsley that had explored every variation of power dynamics, heightened by the inherent thrill of teacher-student relations and Ina's contrasting deep maturity and utter loss of self-control around her. Even with sex with a few other student hotties to see if completely casual emotionless fun could make her free again. But it hadn't worked, so she was left with one option to get out from under the girl's thumb and back in control of her own loins. And one desire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, becoming Queen B would help lots of students and teachers who had suffered under Poppy's increasingly more unjust rule. It would feel good to avenge Zoe's humiliation, and to save Ina's job (she really did care for her). She would get personal satisfaction at being vindicated, at being popular and getting petty revenge for Poppy's insults and her heinous acts that could easily have ruined her life and her education. She might even lead to Poppy being a better person, the original girl with family issues and a mountain of pressure and a heart of gold that Chloe described finally set free from the corrupting influence of power, the ties of putting out an eye for every threat to her status and the insecurity that all that covering scab of contrived omnipotence only let fester and not heal. But the main motivation for winning tonight, and with her hard work and allies and the contingency information she had collected she was certain she would win on an intellectual level (her emotions were much less sure, terrified of what publicly losing to Poppy might mean, but also excited knowing that if she did then Poppy might well re-exert her queenly power and have her debase herself on the main stage), was to become Poppy's Queen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's why she'd taken a huge risk with her own sexuality the last time they had been, well, not intimate but </span>
  <b>physical</b>
  <span> at least.  They had spat at each other like angry, hateful cats whilst planning the Gala (or moreover arguing about Poppy ruining the Gala, whilst Bea mentally mapped out how she would fix every tasteless error without her knowing), before Poppy had pulled her into a cupboard and fingered her to a sloppy, subservient mess, feeding Bea her own nectar on forceful fingers. Bea had then, without even asked, knelt down and been dragged in underneath Poppy's skirt, the snob so confident this would happen that she hadn't worn any underwear and the scent of her arousal had made Bea completely helpless, licking Poppy to climax in the dark whilst her other senses overwhelmed her and her dominator yanked her hair harder and grunted quietly, calling her a "good little farm girl" at the end and asking if she had practised on the lady cows' cunts. Instead of coming back with the retort already on her buzzing, worn out tongue, and saying that it would have been perfect practice for this particular sexual partner, she'd instead blurted out a bet. That whoever lost the Gala and the T ranking at the end of the year would, the night of the competition, submit totally and utterly to the winner. Would do whatever they wanted, and then the winner could try and tantalise and goad them into accepting subservience for the next year. If they caved in under the drive of being topped, they would obey, still having the right to say no to specific acts but accepting that generally their sexual will was that of the Queen's and knowing in their hearts that they wouldn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whether through overconfidence, or the attraction of winning Bea no matter the risk, or a subconscious wish to actually lose and give up her power, Poppy had blinked once then sharply said "deal". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One way or another, their dynamic was going to change for a long time. And Bea was sure that both of them shared this uncertainty as to which one they'd truly prefer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long till they found out, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right. Minutes to go. It's Showtime. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"NO!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poppy's scream of disbelief were utter music, fucking Mozart (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I like Mozart, and what?)</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to Bea's ears, as relief filled her belly replacing what had felt like writhing eels made of burning glass shards only moments before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had hoped and she had thought this would be the result, but you could never be 100% sure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Also, interesting that I am relieved and not upset. Looks like I do wanna be momma top deep down after all!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poppy was starting to make a colossal scene, one that usually Bea would have indulged with subtle passive-aggressive baiting or direct prods, but her objective was complete, and some part of her that pitied Poppy decided to spare her the further damage she was about to do to her reputation. She interrupted, for her enemy's own good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poppy, honey. This is hardly the way a real Min-Sinclair would act, is it?" She laced her words with implication, the tone just well placed enough that only Poppy grasped the meaning of her subtle accentuation. She went pale, not knowing how Bea knew but understanding that she did. She mouthed "please", a tiny fraction of a movement that was just for Bea, and Bea responded mercifully on that front. She wasn't cruel, after all. Washing their family's dirty laundry in public would have been low and mean and… well, similar to what Poppy had done to Zoe. Luckily for her, despite any angry insinuations from Zoe or Ina or anyone else, Bea wasn't quite Poppy Min-Sinclair. Or Poppy Nakamura either.  But she did have to follow through and remind Poppy what had just happened and the meaning of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Plus I'm not sure that this is the time and place to start being a bitch, unless you want to begin something you can't stop?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was pure goading, teasing. And Poppy flushed red, with what Bea reckoned was about 20% anger, 20% embarrassment and 60% confused arousal. She remembered. She caught the double meaning about the word "bitch", the implication of the time and place and that the twenty four hours of servitude started right now. And she knew, part of her at least, that when they did start in earnest she was going to love it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luckily for her I'm not that much of an exhibitionist, or particularly interested in humiliating her in front of her parents</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Humiliation would be more personal and later. Anyway, whatever else Poppy was feeling, she amazingly kept quiet, knowing when to fold better than Bea would have thought possible. She suddenly, if sullenly, backed down in front of everyone and relinquished her crown with an (amateur) act of good grace that might have fooled the very dimmest in the audience. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So Chloe then. At least she gets her friend back. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Still, Poppy slunk away with at least a little dignity, and Bea started to enjoy her night, being congratulated by her handsy, bubbling best friend-with-benefits (who had had a few already, it seemed) and her lover Professor who greeted her with calm voice, words full or propriety but eyes full of barely bridled passion. Everyone was sweet, Poppy's parents even congratulated her and nothing seemed to go wrong. She had the feeling that she had done the right thing, stopping Poppy on stage. Who knows what kind of disaster karma might have sprung on her if she'd been a vindictive bastard just for the hell of it? As it was, she managed to sneak a lingering kiss and a grope with Ina where she was certain nobody could see before her older woman had to schmooze other faculty members, and an open one with Zoe on the dancefloor, with no groping for now, though she knew that once she eventually got home Zoe would be awake and willing and wet in her bed just from the look on her face. Both of her partners, all three if she included Poppy, knew she was involved with other people and accepted it, which made things easier. She resolved herself to have amazing sex with all 3 of them before dawn. Nothing but the best for Royalty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Zoe and Ina went to mix in their own circles, she sent her new conquest a little text. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Outside the Coronation Hotel </em>
  </b>
  <span>(she had booked a frankly extravagantly expensive suite for this. The name of the chosen venue was no accident)</span>
  <b>
    <em> in 2 hours. The rest of your night begins. Don't be late, bitch. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made sure she looked straight at Poppy as it sent, the girl talking with her parents and Chloe, still fuming but under control, and being as nice to her supposed best friend as Bea had ever seen her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I have changed her for the better already. Well, if a little humility helps her character, she's going to be a saint by tomorrow night. If being destressed by giving up control and filled with pleasure you are forced to admit you've wanted for months does, she'll be Jesus.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Poppy looked down at her phone as it shook once, and gave a little soundless gasp. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I've seen her orgasm like that too. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Her eyes shot up and found, drawn somehow by her stare or her presence or some connection between them, Bea's. They were wide, but too far away to see more than that in them. She didn't look angry or upset though, despite the blush on her cheeks. Just excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In those two hours Bea bought a drink for every person who had helped her reach the top. An anonymous whisky for Professor Kingsley via the barman that she made sure was known to be from her with a smouldering look. A sparkling, elegant cocktail for the beautiful Zoe that they shared as they danced together, their bodies rubbing closer and closer. The glitziest and most ridiculous drink on the menu for Veronica, Moët for Penelope, a vintage Claret for Chloe, now happily making doe-eyes at a newly attentive Poppy (who she bought a fine brandy via the barman again, with a note. </span>
  <b>
    <em>For Your Nerves, babydoll. </em>
  </b>
  <span>Bea noticed she drank it), Sancerre for Professor Roberta, Martini for Thomas, bourbon for Carter, and a nice big glass of Soda and Scotch for herself. Ina's tastes had rubbed off on her as much as she herself had done so more literally, but she needed a little dilution if people were going to buy her drinks back, which a few did. She didn't drink them all. She caught up with people and networked and made sure she didn't have a line-up of conspirators looking to supplant her. She didn't intend to change into Poppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She danced with the people she needed to get on side for next year and the people she adored, even managed to dance with Ina for a bit outside as the latter left, saying this wasn't her scene and she had some work to finish off in the morning. Bea whispered as she went "Please be up in your office for the sunrise… I'm going to pay you a visit, talk about everything that's happened and why I've been so cagey recently, and reward you for your patience with me. Get a nice night's sleep, my love. You're gonna need it." Zoe, she told upfront that she was going to be busy with someone else after the party, implying that Poppy would be kissing her feet and licking her ass (</span>
  <em>
    <span>and she will, quite literally, I hope</span>
  </em>
  <span>) but she'd be back in the apartment before morning, and if it were ok, she'd crawl into Zoe's bed and give her all her attention. "Babe, you are always 100% welcome in my bed. Go make that witch beg. Feel free to think of me if you make her do anything particularly nasty." She was sure there was some jealousy somewhere in this mess, but Zoe didn't show any. "Thanks, Zo." She kissed her goodnight. "Enjoy the rest of the party."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right. Time's nearly up. Better grab some key equipment and prepare for my real coronation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She arrived at the hotel exactly on time, still dressed up and looking, she knew, stunning. Poppy was already there, hands clasped together in front of her front like a schoolgirl about to be scolded. She looked nervous for the first time since Bea had laid eyes on her, chewing her lip and shifting her weight from one leg to the other, antsy as if Bea had paddled her rear for the last two hours, completely unable to stay comfortably still. But she was there nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to make this clear that I'm not going to make her do anything that deep down she doesn't want.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made her presence known with a wolf-whistle. "Looking good, Pops." That was true, nerves or not the deposed empress looked amazing, her hair strands of molten gold or rich honey, her wide eyes unsure for the first time but still wonderfully enticing, still full of intelligence that she strangely chose to hide behind her mask of mere cunning brattishness. Their delicate petal shape a subtle hint to her true heritage, usually a hazelnut hue now they were muddled by her gaping pupils to a rich cocoa. Her makeup was still flawless on her mother's gift of aristocratic cheeks, her tight body, the healthy slim of a rich girl who focused on swimming and Pilates rather than the oh-so-popular route of a borderline eating disorder, it filled her tailored dress perfectly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She doesn't have an awful lot in the way of tits, but her legs go on forever. And we both know how sweet what she keeps between them is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"Bea, I…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bea? The girl must be muddled by her own feelings, she basically never deigned to grant her an actual name. She stepped in, closing the gap between them, and hushed her with a finger at Poppy's lips, not quite touching, silencing and insinuating both at once. She noticed Poppy's lips stayed slightly parted, her body shrinking slightly. Whether she could admit it out loud, she knew Bea was boss now, mind, body and soul. "Sssh. Let mummy talk first, and you can have your say in a minute. I don't want this to be about the past. I am not going to punish you for anything you've done to me or my friends, not in itself, even though you probably deserve it. And I don't think you are going to try and get any retribution on me for dethroning you. I think that Poppy, though I hope the spiky, brave, tough you that I, honestly, admire, is still you, but that vengeful Fury, that Harpy - no, no interruptions yet - she is dead, and so is old Bea. You can call me your Queen from now on in private, though Bea will do in public." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, that blush was beautiful, as was the warring of Poppy's long-nurtured pride and her inner meek sub. She had to realise for herself that she wanted this, that in regards to them she was this new Poppy who didn't want to be Queen and just wanted her Queen to make her feel good. Bea wasn't going to actually force anyone to do anything sexual. Partly because: why would she need to? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stroked Poppy's cheek and her quarry didn't flinch, turned into it if anything. "Now, I am not a monster and I'm certainly not a rapist."  Poppy was stark still now, confused perhaps. "I'm going to go upstairs to our room." She slipped a second card key obviously into Poppy's clutch. "The Honeymoon Suite, naturally. If you want this, and accept that I am going to own you for the day, and I think if we are honest with ourselves a lot longer than that, then you come up after me and I'll know that you want me to do whatever I please. And you will be honest with yourself because my first command if you enter the suite and accept me as your Queen, above even obedience, is that you tell me the truth to any question I ask you. You can still say no up there, but you'll have accepted to yourself that you probably won't. If you walk away, though, I won't do anything to you. No blackmail, no revenge, no threats or anything against you at all. I won't tell anyone your parental secret. I'll simply never touch you sexually, or let you touch me, ever again. It's your choice, you can walk away right now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leant in, close enough to nibble her ear if she chose to, and relished the shudder and little sigh Poppy gave as her warm breath caressed her neck. She whispered her parting shot. "But I think we both know that I'm going to see you in my bed tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took just enough time to watch Poppy's jaw drop and her pupils dilate to holes of raw desire as she stared ahead and imagined what awaited her, then she walked away, not looking back. She didn't need to. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this will be more than 3 chapters, at least 5.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bea considered taking a bath and waiting for her little pet there, but decided against it. She was fairly sure Poppy would be up within a few minutes at the most, and she didn't want to rush the play. Plus there'd be time for that sort of thing as this long night progressed. She settled for the luxurious armchair instead, sinking into its soft depths. Her throne. Within an arm's reach was the bucket of top drawer rosé champagne she had ordered, and the truffle chocolates she had brought up. Her toys and other apparel she had stashed in the top drawer of the bedside table. She toyed with stripping now but that would take away part of the fun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, Poppy entered the room shortly after her, face pink and out of breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Babydoll." She didn't know why she had decided on that name for Poppy, she just felt that it fit the scene. Babydoll didn't object, still looking like a fawn in the headlights, barely able to comprehend or even believe that she had come up here. "First things first. There's no need to be shy - your sass and your fight-back is welcome. I'm not insecure about owning your lust. You don't have to not be the rest of yourself." That seemed to relieve her at some level, the tension slipping out of her shoulder. "Plus I'm not selfish - I am going to be very much in charge and things will get humiliating and maybe even a tad sore but I won't hurt you and I promise I want to cause you a lot of pleasure. Enough that you come begging me for more. If things aren't working for you, say "Nakamura" and we'll stop." She suspected she would never need to say that word though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"However, if you want your nice rewards, you have to follow your Queen's commands. I expect you to do everything I say. I expect you to call me "Your Majesty" or "Goddess" but I'll allow Bea when you're really pent up. And if I ask something, and I'll know if you're lying, I expect an honest answer or, and I promise this, I'll edge you all night. Kapeesh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poppy had barely started nodding, and opened her mouth to say "Yes, Your Maje…" when Bea sprung out of her chair and slipped her tongue into her mouth, feeling her melt away immediately, yielding to her intrusion willingly. She had her hands on Poppy's gorgeous ass, massaging it and feeling the perfectly sculpted cheeks that she was going to spank until Poppy cried later, confused as to whether she was begging to stop or carry on. She pulled the slender woman into her, grinding their groins together and loving the feeling of sexual power she already had as Poppy moaned and whimpered into her mouth and started to thrust a little against her. One hand shot up to grab her Queen's breast but she batted it away, quite hard. Breaking off the kiss, she admonished her. "Uh uh, no touching and no agency, not until you are told you can. Next time you get punished." Bea used two implicit fingers on Poppy's chin to hold her face so that their gazes locked, seeing equal fear (of liking it too much, she thought) and lust in her eyes. "But you can speak and make sounds. In fact, I forbid you from either faking any noises or trying to hold any back. If your body is going to moan, say it. Failing to do this is a lack of candour and I'll give you one warning before that results in no orgasms for Poppy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word, she descended onto her neck, latching on hard, immediately drawing a loud groan. "You like that, Pops? You want me to mark you, Babydoll?". "Yeeeess." She devoured it, plunging in with her hot mouth, sucking as Poppy stood passive and panting, then biting down with moderate force to a needy sigh. She moved on and repeated the process all down one side of her neck to her collar bone. As she marked her, deliberately in places that she not only knew was one of Poppy's weak spots but one that everyone would be able to see, her hands were nimbly busy, unzipping Poppy's dress and unfastening her bra. She finished off removing these items as she pulled Poppy in for another deep kiss, dominating her mouth with her tongue and laying claim to it that Poppy couldn't and wouldn't deny. Quickly, she was left breathless and standing only in her panties standing shell-shocked and subconsciously leaning in for more. Instead Bea whirled her around and shoved her onto the bed, where she fell back with no resistance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Open your legs and show me what's between them, baby." The answer was the beautiful vagina that she was going to wholeheartedly and completely lend to her shortly, but currently covered by lacy, pale pink panties that were practically sticking to her skin. The middle was soaked through, not so much a wet spot as totally changed colour with juices, and Bea could smell the wonderful scent of Poppy's need from here. This hadn't developed just from their few minutes of play so far, and both knew it. "Why are your panties so wet, honey? Have you been getting excited just at the thought of being my little bottom-bitch?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panic filled Poppy's eyes as she realised what it would mean for her psyche to confess to that, to confirm to herself that this was what she was sexually after years of being dominant socially and in bed, but also that it would be obviously false if she denied it. "I… I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bea wasn't without mercy. It was important to make this acceptance easier for her. "Ssh, it's ok baby. It doesn't make you less to want this. It doesn't make you less of a badass. And if you admit it, I'll be so good to you for being honest with yourself. I'll give you what you want and look after my little girl. Have you gotten yourself all hot and bothered imagining me fucking you whilst you utterly surrender to me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you wanted me since the moment you saw me? You can say no if it's true, I won't punish truth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's why I was such a…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A twat. You were a twat, but it's ok because now your twat is mine. Is it mine?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poppy nodded then moaned out as Bea slipped a finger underneath those wet underwear to stroke it just once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me how much you want me, Poppy. Then beg for it and I'll start to give it to you." She used her palm to press in on the swollen little bud beneath the damp silk, her other hand stroking Poppy's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That shattered any reservations, any wall left. "Oh please, I need you to fuck me, Bea, to fill me up and make me cum again and again, please touch me, please, please…" She silenced her with a single finger. "I will baby, but Queens come first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around, shifting seductively. "Unzip me". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every order was quickly obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Help me out of this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kneel."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Within a few moments Bea was lounging on her throne, also only in her panties, looking down at Poppy who was on her knees between her legs, looking hopeful and hungry. "First up, take these off with your teeth. Then eat me. You can play with yourself whilst you do, but no orgasms yet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In their previous dynamic Bea had given Poppy plenty of head, and she intended to keep doing so because frankly she liked it, she found it still gave her power and Poppy tasted really very good, but Poppy had never done so. Which was a shame, it turned out, because she was fucking good at it. As she drank from Bea's well, urgently licking and nibbling, face soaked already and clearly not revolted by it, she strummed slowly away and kept trying to hold Bea's eyes in possibly the most erotic sight of her life so far. "Do you like my pussy, baby?" Nods. "Are you gonna beg me for the chance to do it again." "Yes, please, I'll eat it whenever." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked as her climax started to build. "What about in class? If I told you to do it then." A pause. "Yes. Anywhere. In front of anyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy shit, Poppy had embraced this. That was enough to drive Bea over the edge and she grabbed Poppy's hair and pulled her deep into her centre, rubbing her working mouth all over it, forcing her tongue on her clit, as she grunted and jerked into La Petit Mort, as the French called it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that deserves a reward I think. "Time for your nice juicy fuck now, Poppy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She basically ripped the sodden mess of her underwear off her, before bending her over the bed and pushing her up so that she knelt, doggy-style, on its edge. She gave one perfect asscheek a hard slap and Poppy cried out in aroused surprise. And then she got to work. She slipped one searching finger inside Poppy's hot, honeyed cavity, loving the sweet stickiness she felt so much she slipped the finger back into her own mouth before returning it, pumping with it crooked and enjoying that Poppy was already subtly moving with it. "You can work with me now, Poppy. If your body wants to move, let it". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the other girl started to move herself up and down on the digit in synch with Bea's own movements, mewling out her pleasure. Bea added a second and then a third and Poppy was besides herself, trying desperately to stave off her climax. "You can come, baby. Come for mummy." She decided not to pull the trigger on her love-button, but, her thumb conveniently placed, applied extra pressure somewhere else. She pressed her thumb into Poppy's puckered little third mouth, her rosebud, not enough to invade the firm ring but to threaten to, vibrating it as much as she could. It was too much for Poppy, who finally erupted into a loud, vocal, shuddering orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, oh, Bea, fuck, that's amazing, oh God!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her over and lay on top of her, kissing her forehead. "Yeah? That was amazing?" "You know it was…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was fun. But I haven't even used any of my toys yet. Did you like it when I touched your asshole?" A blush, but no attempt to hide the truth. "Yes…" Smile. "Good. Have you ever had anything inside it?" Now trepidation filled her face "No…" "Well, I won't force you, but I really think you'd enjoy it. In fact, by the end of tonight, you're gonna ask me to fuck it, but first, let's get it nice and ready. If you hate it, we'll stop, no questions asked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Poppy started crying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, maybe talking about taking her anal virginity was a step too far. But, she agreed to be my sex-slave for the night essentially. How is this a surprise?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Feeling bad for the first time she asked, knowing she'd get a true answer now: "Poppy, what's wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reply surprised her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you being so nice to me? I expected you to be vicious after everything I've done to you, or make me do whatever you want…" She sobbed through it. "I deserve that. I deserve to be punished."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, ok. Well, maybe we can have a little fun around this. But some honesty first</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Poppy, you have been an utter bitch this year, yes, but personally I think it's largely down to struggling with your own shit and the way other people have let you develop. Let you walk all over them. I know there's a better person in there and I'm going to help get it out. But I won't make myself a worse person to do so, and I'm not going to force you to do something I don't think you'll enjoy. Luckily, I'm 100% sure that when you let me fill your ass you'll plead to me for more, and I think we both know you aren't going to stop being my little slut after tonight. But sex isn't just a game or a power trip, not to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poppy, eyes still wet, looked at her in disbelief. "I don't deserve this…" "Oh, we are going to do some nasty stuff, don't worry. And later on, as long as you agree, I'm going to let you show other people that you're my bitch now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poppy laughed, the vulnerability wearing off. "I also don't deserve this soppy bullshit, and I mean that in the other way too. It's good to know you are looking out for me, but the sex is more fun if you own it. We can explore any soppy deeper feelings we have later, Farmsville, but let's not lose the combative thing that brought us both here. And I've just discovered that I love being your obedient little sub, and I kind of like the tough love. Just do whatever you want and make me do what you want. If it's too far, I'll say. I'm grateful for how nice you're being about this, but I got all excited expecting to either own you, and I was going to be brutal, frankly, or be owned, and I want you to completely own me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bea started to grin throughout this. "Ok, Pops. I own you, and by the end of the day I'll own you all year long. This will be fun. But first," frankly she thought it was probably a deliberate slip to get punished. "You called me Farmsville. Which is naughty. So… bend over." She pulled open her drawer of toys, taking out, slowly so Poppy's widening eyes could see each one, a huge strap-on, a plug, lube, handcuffs… and then a crop. "It's time for your punishment."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ah! Ah! Oh, I deserve this, smack me harder, mummy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poppy's naked ass glowed red as Bea brought down her crop with carefully selected force once more, writhing around and trying to stay totally still all at once with her cheeks held high in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Funny, mummy was the kind of thing Bea had assumed would be really off-putting to get called during sex, but instead she found it a massive turn-on, though it was hard to separate that from the needy, dripping, pleading mess in front of her. This was the second round of smacking, the first being with her hands, and in-between them she had cuffed Poppy's hands behind her back, making her mewl with her own delicious helplessness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's enough for now though.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She undid the cuffs and rolled her panting partner over. "What are you going to call me from now on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poppy's gorgeous eyes were shining with tears but still dark with desire. "My Queen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can keep using mummy too, when it fits. Because like a good Queen, a good mummy, I'm going to take care of you. Now, good subjects massage and kiss their Queen's feet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn't a moment of hesitation, Poppy immediately back on her knees and maintaining charged eye contact as she gave a deep, sensual foot rub. Then, deliberately staring straight at her, meek and challenging in equal measure, she started kissing Bea's feet, finishing up sucking her big toe nice and slow. An obvious, performative simulation of sucking a cock. Playing along, really enjoying the swirling of it around her warm mouth, the head bobbing and tender strokes with her tongue, Bea toyed with herself for a moment. Then extrapolated. "Lie back. I bet you've tried out bigger dicks, but it's not the size but how you use it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She won another brief moment of glorious shock on Poppy's face there, before the other girl half-smiled, half-smirked, shy and giddy with anticipation. Flopped supine onto the ground and parted those amazing, toned, endless legs, revealing the glistening, dew-coated pussy between them. Like an orchid straight after a spring shower, full of as much scent and nectar too. She'd enjoy both later. For now she slipped her toe inside her, amazed at how hot it was even compared to her humid mouth, like a little cavern of raw lava, and gently worked away, keeping it "erect" and watching with amusement as she easily brought Poppy to the edge just from the inside, all from the edge of the bed, barely touching the woman. When Poppy was properly worked up, she whipped it out, gave one single stroke on her clit that made her moan out loud, then stopped, leaving her begging for her to finish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In a moment, baby. First of all, that was amazing. But even normal subjects should kiss a Queen's feet. Any horny girl who is into girls would eat their pussy, especially when they love it as much as you obviously love mine. Exceptionally pathetic ones, that would do anything for a moment of approval… what do they do? What do we call them?" An audible, visible gulp. "I don't know, sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ass-kissers. We call them ass-kissers. Are you a little ass-kisser, Pops?" She shifted and spread her legs so that her other hole was staring at Poppy, a winking eye as if it were party to this joke as well. "Come and show your Queen what a good girl you are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a boundary Poppy had never pushed, and the deeply taboo act, gross in many respects was one she wasn't sure whether Poppy would accept, certainly not with ease, and she was ready to let the girl back down. But she hoped she wouldn't. She loved anal play, and had never had someone do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poppy didn't even stop a moment, obediently crawling onto her elbows and knees and drawing in to start, giving Bea a panic as she realised it was going to happen. "Wait! I know you're a filthy girl, but let's make this sanitary at least." She stood up. "We are both going into the shower, where I'm going to clean you, then you will slowly clean every inch of me including this one. Then I'm going to get your ass ready for me later. </span>
  <b>Then</b>
  <span> you can eat my rear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that's what they did, Poppy whimpering as Bea paid special attention to her most sensitive parts. By the end, both were squeaky clean and super horny, Poppy had taken one then two fingers in her back passage with a near orgasm, followed by a douche and a thin-ended little plug, and Poppy was pouring pink champagne down both their throats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now Poppy, it's time to embrace your subservience." She swigged a mouthful of sweet bubbles, then grabbed a truffle and fed it to Poppy with her mouth, pushing it in with her tongue as she gobbled it up leaving a smudge over both their faces that they mutually licked clean. "Nice? Well, you better get the next one." She lay back on the bed, and popped it between her butt-cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poppy dove in, demolishing it, the hot breath tickling Bea's rump and turning her on further, cleaning up the smears with her tongue without needing to be told. That undemanded obedience continued as she followed up by moving straight to her anus. Bea nearly came straight away, the naughty, dirty act physiologically incredibly powerful, and physically wonderful. That hot, wet, agile tongue covering every millimeter, exploring inside and out, so much more perfect than a brash finger, stretching her much more gently like a warm hug rather than a move of dominance. It felt inherently servile, submissive, and Bea loved it, the proof that Poppy sexually only existed to please her now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poppy continued to eat her with enthusiasm, showing absolutely no revulsion but rather a perverse pleasure in the sensation of her tongue in Bea's ass. Quickly, Bea let herself cum, the shuddering and animal sounds she made Poppy's reward, a reward that genuinely seemed to please her as she licked with increasing gusto and the look on her face when Bea pushed her off was a mix of a cat who had just drank the cream and a puppy who's been told what a good girl she was. "Good little kitty, good girl." Poppy purred, playing a long. "Hmmm, my little Poppy is a little pussy with a sweet pussy. No more talking for Pops now for a bit. Sounds and purrs only please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And animal sounds were made, as, after a break to empty their bladders and help prepare Poppy further for her final act, and more high-quality alcohol, Bea cuffed her to the bed and fucked her. Time after time, position after position. She forced her soaking mound into her face until she could barely breathe, imagining her nostrils filled with Eau De Bea, and rewarded her with her own cunnilingus, head Bea knew was incredible, as they lay in a 69. She took Poppy from every angle, cuffs behind her head as she rode Bea like a cowgirl, or to the bedrail as Bea rode her like a stud taking a mare. Finally, she let Poppy talk once more, as she battered away at her dripping flower in missionary, fingers wrapped in her hair and on her nipple, lewd squelches and ecstatic moans greeting every thrust. "This is it Pops, if you beg me now, we can keep this up all year. I will screw you in your sorority bed where every one of your Zetas can hear you scream and call me your goddess. I'll make you clean me in the gym showers, and touch you under the table in lectures until you are at your very precipice and have you sit on my lap whilst I take you over it in front of everyone. I'll fuck you in front of Ina and share you with her if you both want, taking turns on your body or both inside you together. I'll screw Zoe whilst you watch and touch yourself at my command. Or we can stop all this and go back to being platonic enemies after the summer break? So what will it be? Do you want to stay as my little babydoll?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tweaked the plug that still sat, stretching Poppy's anus, creating a guttural moan of tapped limbic desire, raw and visceral, pure id. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, God… yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? The whole school is going to know, I'll make you prove it to them, maybe wear jeans with a hanky in the right-rear pocket? Or a jacket embroidered with 'Bea's little slut', yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeeeess"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God her face was sexy, twisted with pure pleasure, and some pain as Bea twisted her nipple viciously, seemingly indistinguishable to her now. She licked Poppy's face, noticing she moved into the possessive manouvre. She was rapturous, at the point of something exquisite, an almost religious epiphany of true sexual discovery. She wasn't even sure if she was thinking about Poppy or herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then ask me nicely"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh please, Bea, please fuck me. Please let me stay with you, stay your slave. I'll do it all, I want it, this is so gooooood…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bea moved her hand over Poppy's tender, swollen nub, now rubbing furiously to finish her off and seal the deal they had just made, lock it up in their mind with endorphins and oxytocin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, baby, cum for me now and I'll give it all to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She exploded, grunting time after time as she jerked on the bed, totally full up with Bea's plastic cock. She lay there, still inside Poppy's now limp body, stroking her little pet with genuine affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked gorgeous, the rapture on her face squeezed out and leaving something less animal and exciting but purer. Rewarding to behold in a different way. Serene. "I think we are both going to enjoy this. And don't worry, I'll let you be your Queen's little pillow princess from time to time, I love the feel of you under my mouth too. Now, time to get dressed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beatific, that's the word she'd use. But that serenity melted a little into confusion, the sweet confusion of someone who had just woken up and heard something. "Going? But where?" That came out as a needy whine, the seraphic illusion now shattered, but the thwarted desire behind her complaining and the honest disappointment on her face sang straight to Bea's heart and loins. She wanted more, and her entitled pour was pure Poppy, and pure expectant sub, and so cute she wasn't going to punish it. "It was so good, and it's beginning to feel kind of nice in my derrière (</span>
  <em>
    <span>God, she actually said derrière about something currently stuffed with a toy…)</span>
  </em>
  <span> and you said you were going to have sex with me there and I'd like it…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, she'll enjoy this news then.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I am, but not here." She passed Poppy a choker she'd bought. She'd had it finished with a solid gold crown badge on the front, engraved with a heart and within that the letter 'B'. "You get to wear your new little collar". She hadn't been able to bring a whole wardrobe change with her, so it would just be dresses otherwise. "Don't bother with the underwear. We are heading to my place, and there I'm going to spear your rear. And Zoe and Ina, whose lives you've tried to ruin, are going to get to watch me own you."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Man, it's been a good night. But a long one. </p><p> </p><p>Zoe Wade lay awake in her bed, unable to sleep. Some of it was just the flow of thoughts through her mind, some of it the buzz she had soaked up, a mixture of alcohol and excitement in her blood after the pure joy of watching Bea win. Watching her win with grace, showing no signs of being fixed into the monster Zoe had started to fear she was becoming.</p><p> </p><p>Mostly though, she knew she was waiting for Bea, the girl she was hopelessly in love with. That seemed a harsh phrase for someone she shared a bed with more nights than not, someone who had grovelled and proven to her how much Zoe meant. Someone who knew her body better than she did, who made tender, considerate love to her on a regular basis. A best friend and lover who did love her, and made no attempt to hide it. But she could never have Bea's heart, not to herself. It had become clear that Bea's heart was too big to be held by one person. Not that she cheated, or that there was anything shallow about it: Bea had sex without feelings sometimes, but she was truly intimate with only an elite few, and she had made it clear that she felt the same types of thing for Zoe as Zoe felt for her. But she was also clear that she cared about Professor Kingsley in the same way, and was sleeping with her too. </p><p> </p><p>She had come to accept that she would have to share Bea's love and her bed, that the same was encouraged in return, and that it didn't mean Bea cared about her any less. It still hurt though. </p><p> </p><p>She was waiting for Bea, partly to congratulate her again, partly because she already missed her but really because she had been asked to and because Bea had basically promised her sex. Which, to be blunt, was always worth waiting for. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, after she had watched a film in her pyjamas on her phone, she resolved to try to sleep again and let Bea wake her if she wanted. Obviously that was the moment that she heard the door click. "Zo? Are you awake?" Bea's bright voice, one that made Zoe's chest stir no matter what, came in a low sound, not a whisper but still trying not to disturb her if she were sleeping. </p><p> </p><p>"In here!"</p><p> </p><p>Bea's implication had been that she was going to fuck Poppy, an act that had obviously lasted an impressively long time. They'd had sex before, and despite all the bitch had done, Zoe could see why. They shared every detail of their liaisons with other people and sex with Poppy sounded erotically charged. But this time, Bea had made it seem clear that she would be the one fucking Poppy and not vice versa. </p><p> </p><p>She found she felt jealous, which was not a surprise, but also envious. She had dreamed of sex with the alpha bitch of Belvoire since they had both started, her casual confidence alluring and even when her admiration had turned to hate, she dreamt of hate-sex. Of screwing her so hard she cried and came at the same moment, of forcing Poppy's perfect face into her crotch until she was forced to breathe Zoe in and lick her way to freedom, and vice versa. It was still a dream she had now, to have Poppy eating her out, fuelled by lust and anger. </p><p> </p><p>So she was stunned when Bea walked in, hair thoroughly rustled but otherwise just as flawless as she had been when they parted at the party, wearing that same gorgeous dress. With Poppy, who crawled in wearing nothing but a collar, on a leash in Bea's hands. And, she realised soon afterward, a little dog tail poking out of her rear - it must have been a plug. </p><p> </p><p>Looking nervous and shocked, Professor Kingsley of all people followed them in, eyes like saucers.</p><p> </p><p>"Pops, you've already said sorry, and very well, to Ina for trying to casually ruin her career just to spite me. What do you have to say to Zoe, here? Zoe whom I care about very much and you can think of as an extension of me?"</p><p> </p><p>She tugged with the leash and Poppy stumbled forward, her crawl breaking into a prostration. Her eyes were lowered to the floor until Bea knelt beside her to tilt her head up, meaning Zoe looked into her eyes, now genuinely meek. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry for being such a bitch to you. I saw you as nothing but a tool for my scheme. I didn't care how you felt, but now I know that being humiliated in front of people, or even threatened with it, is dehumanising. You don't have to forgive me, but I'll do anything now to show you how sorry I am, and Queen Bea says that what's hers is yours and Professor Kingsley's, so if you want then I'm your bitch too, until we leave Belvoire for good."</p><p> </p><p>No. Way.</p><p> </p><p>Zoe was still livid with Poppy, had barely even forgiven Bea for her part in her humiliation. But seeing Poppy here on her hands and knees melted much of that anger away, as she felt heat running to her groin. This was a fantasy come true and she discovered that whilst she still hated what Poppy did, she couldn't hate this Poppy, looking so different from the heartless cow who had revealed her secrets in front of everyone.</p><p> </p><p>It helped that the girl looked amazing naked, her bum in the air accentuated obscenely by the tail protruding from it.</p><p> </p><p>"I think Zo probably feels that actions speak louder than words, Pops. Why don't you show her how contrite you are and how much you like your new role." With that, she unclipped the leash, and Poppy crawled forward, coming closer and closer until she was suddenly on the bed. "Mistress, please can I remove your pants?"  </p><p> </p><p>Zoe's throat had closed up, and all she could do was nod, then gasp as Poppy, once Queen of Belvoire, used her teeth to undo the string tie on the bottoms and then pull them down and nestled her head on her crotch, teasing her pantie-covered clit with her nose. She could see the collar now, a strap of silk with a little brooch that reminded everyone who was in charge now. A crown with a B on it. Somehow, Zoe knew Poppy would always wear this. She seemed to have embraced the change in her circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuuuuuck!"</p><p> </p><p>She had barely even noticed that Bea had now climbed into bed beside her, unzipped into just her lingerie, presumably by the Professor. Who just stood and watched with a face somewhere between horror and amusement and barely held back desire. </p><p> </p><p>"I think you deserve a reward, Zoe. You've been the real MVP this year, keeping me together, the brains behind the operation. So I think it's only fair that to start with we focus on you." She gave a dominating kiss, ending with a bite on the bottom lip that made Zoe moan. She then nipped her earlobe before faux-whispering, intentionally audible, words that sent shivers down her spine. "And then you and Ina get to watch Poppy cum as I fuck her ass."</p><p> </p><p>She swore she came just a little bit then, right as Poppy eased her panties down with just her mouth and from then on things became like a wonderful, impossible dream.</p><p> </p><p>Her beautiful Bea started to kiss her neck aggressively as she ripped her top off her, moving her way with obvious intent to one breast. Still seemingly mesmerized, Kingsley watched for a gawping second before a gesture from Bea sent her to the bed to join them.</p><p> </p><p>Soon she melted into herself as her being simply became the skin that each of those three volcanic mouths brushed and kissed, left burning tender with each touch. Poppy made beautiful love to her sex with her lips, fluttering kisses on her labia and her thighs in-between long, probing invasions with her tongue, and the other two made sweet love to her breasts, one each, so different to be immediately recognisable by sensation alone. Bea's touch she knew well, and that everchanging spectrum between firm suck and sharp nip and soothing stroke with spit as balm was something she could never mistake as someone else. The Professor, the sexy Professor that every girl-loving student had fantasised about at least once, started tentatively, accidentally teasing, but grew into it, becoming more and more assertive.</p><p> </p><p>God, she felt like she was being held and stroked by a million hands. She felt beautiful, the sole object of attention and desire for three of the most beautiful women in the school. Weeks ago, when she had been pelted literally and verbally at that party, she had felt like dog-shit. Unimportant. Unloved. Worthy of nothing. In her way Bea, and Poppy by extension, were making up for that in a way that words and even time never could. The sheer eagerness of all of them, the desire she could feel pulsing from every contact, it washed away her insecurities. She felt like a goddess.</p><p> </p><p>Being sexual with her fuckbuddy's other sexual partners felt a little weird, but she found herself hoping this wasn't a one time thing.</p><p> </p><p>As they ramped up the tempo, she came, oh God, she came. Soon she felt a wet velvet embrace on her face, eyes clamped shut with overwhelming pleasure, the warmth and scent making it obvious it was a vagina. Not Bea's. She dug in, carried away by the beauty of the moment, loving every second whether this was her once cruel enemy, now shared pet or the teacher who was risking her career being here. She opened her eyes to see a trim of public hair before Bea, still next to her, shushed her and gently freed her face just long enough to tie something across it. A blindfold. </p><p> </p><p>Pitch black, everything was now grunts and moans and plaintive whines; and the mouthwatering scent of woman and sex and sweat; the unbearable feeling of hot wet apertures, plush curves and silken skin; the taste of three beautiful creatures on her tongue. There was no sensation of "partner"- any sound, smell or touch could be from any of them, the breast she stroked unidentifiable unless she held it and examined in a way it was clear she was meant to let go of.</p><p> </p><p>The only one of them Bea wanted to exist for her was her, it seemed. </p><p> </p><p>A long while later, after an experience that bordered on the religious, they all lay nude together, except for Poppy's choker, close in the bed - a generous Queen Size, but not made for four. All had been intimate with each other, Zoe was sure, but now they all existed only as a group, a group of lovers. Like something out of Greek Mythology, lesbian devotees to Artemis or love worshippers of Aphrodite or whatever, praying to their goddess with their bodies. It was somehow the purest sex she had ever had, and she knew any further encounters would be much different, whether it were just two of them or more. Still, she was more than curious.</p><p> </p><p>Bea gave a lazy smile, face still glistening with juices. "I hope we aren't all ready for sleep just yet. I promised you a main event. Poppy, come here."</p><p> </p><p>And Zoe had the surreal experience of cuddling with Ina Kingsley, a woman she had only been linked to via Bea until - wait, minutes? Hours? Days? She had no concept of how time had passed - ago, whilst Poppy moaned on her knees at the end of the bed, right at their feet, as Bea removed the plug and rubbed, with surprising gentleness, copious amounts of liquid around her ass. </p><p> </p><p>"I think this is going to be pretty hot, ladies, so don't feel shy to touch yourselves. Or each other." Doing that would be such a deliberate act compared to the collective blind love-sharing they'd just undertaken, but as Zoe looked at the lax look in Poppy's eyes and her implicit gaping mouth, she knew they would. She felt Ina's hand grip hers tight and knew she felt the same. The drawing out of the sexual tension was phenomenal, heightened as Bea smacked Poppy's bum and showed how easily she could slip in one finger then two, all whilst Poppy moaned. "You can't touch yourself, Poppy, not yet. I want to see if I can make you climax just using this hole. If I can't then I'll tell you, if I do then you can draw out the joy with your fingers once you've started to cum. But if you orgasm just from me in your rear, then we'll all know how much you love being my slut and you'll wear that collar 24-7. Even back at home." Poppy frantically nodded as Bea leisurely strapped on her harness, then kissed her puckering hole once before lubing up the formidable shaft she now wore and lined it up.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't enormous, a solid 6 inches of moderate thickness, but Zoe still felt an involuntary shudder at the thought of where it was going. Then, gradually, gently, Bea eased it in, coaching Poppy through relaxing breaths as Ina and Zoe got to see the changing colours and conflicting sensations on her face. "If it hurts, babe, you can tell me, or you can bite down on the girls' feet. Maybe once we get going, Zoe can shuffle down here and give you her delicious minge as a distraction, and force you hard into it this time like she's always wanted?"</p><p> </p><p>With that, they got underway, the tightness on Poppy's face quickly becoming pleasure as Bea carefully transitioning from patient stretching and tiny movements to little thrusts that drew an almost silent "oh" each time to full slow plunges with the entire cock that had Poppy in obvious happy oblivion.</p><p> </p><p>About halfway through it had become too much to bear and Zoe had started to make out with Ina, their hands drawn to their breasts and inevitably their nubs, fucking in earnest in front of their girlfriend whilst she fucked someone else loudly at the edge of their bed. </p><p> </p><p>Bea had upped the tempo now, every sound from Poppy raw pleasure as the other girl begged for more, begged Zoe for her pussy. Ina, seemingly the second most dominant of them, dragged Zoe, seconds from orgasm, down the bed and sitting on open legs, like a man, right before Poppy's contorting face. She grabbed her hands and placed them on Poppy's hair and pushed her head into Zoe, who took the hint and held Poppy there hard by her hair and immediately started to peak and overflow as Poppy hungrily devoured her vagina. Ina grabbed her breasts from behind, massaging the nipples as she bit Zoe's shoulder, rubbing her own soaking clit against Zoe's bottom, grinding and humping like a horny teenager in a nightclub, and Bea moved her own hand between her legs too, slipping beneath the strap on to rub her own button, intensely staring into Zoe's eyes and then Ina's. </p><p> </p><p>They all broke at once, Zoe feeling Poppy tighten up between her legs a split second before jerking out of control, her hand then flying between her legs as she was commanded, successfully screwed into the ultimate submissive climax. Zoe then groaned out loud, feeling herself squirt all over Poppy's face just as Ina shook from behind, her groin twitching against Zoe's wet bumcheeks and her teeth breaking skin on the curve of her neck. Bea's eyes rolled back and she almost collapsed ontop of Poppy with her final push.</p><p> </p><p>Then, after a brief rest, she looked up and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Well. With me as Queen, I think we are all in for a fun year!"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>